Double Fudge Cookie Love
by Mrs.Ishida-to-you
Summary: Takes place during 02. I needed clarity for the most evil episode ever, and it was driving me crazy, so I made up this lil Sorato. Read on, ppls! Happens at a certain concert.
1. Double fudge cookies

_Hey everybody! I'm writing another Sorato, which is really scary! I guess that since for me this was the most evil, horrible episode of Digimon ever, I had to know what happened. They just imply, and it's so wrong. Don't know what I'm talking about? You soon will! Anyway, I'll probably update as soon as I get over my brainfart. If I don't, then Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy 14th b-day to MEEEE on the 30th! Dec 30! Yay! Luv y'all, and enjoy! Digimon isn't mine, and any flames will be used to burn my language arts book! I hate that class with a passion! P.S., just to remind you, I hate Sorato, but oddly, I have another one planned! Weird!_

Mrs. Ishida presents...

_Ding!_

The timer finally went off. Hopefully those cookies didn't burn. I know he absolutely _hates_ any cookies that aren't soft, chewy, and golden brown. Picky, I know, but oh well. That's one of his many qualities I like about him, oddly. I walked into our kitchen, put on the little mitten glove things, whatever you call them, and pulled out the double fudge chocolate chip cookies. Perfect! They're absolutely perfect! All those _lessons_ with him, hee hee, paid off!

'Ow, stupid tray!' I thought as I almost dropped the tray when it touched my bare wrist. Quickly, I put the tray on the counter, grabbed a plate from the cupboard, and a bag. After loading the cookies onto the plate and into the bag, I bounded to the mirror for a quick check. I sighed sadly, not completely happy with the reflection, but thought that this was as good as I was going to look. Straight red hair that went down to my shoulders, a little bit of a pale complexion minus the freckles, and red-hazlish eyes. At least I was tall and lean, unlike some of the other girls at my school. Right now, I'm so glad I decided to take up tennis a year ago! After another claming sigh, I reached into my purse, and fished around for the small piece of paper. Got it! The paper was a ticket. Not just _any_ ticket, the ticket for his concert. I was shaking a little bit, partly from excitement and anxiousness, but I was also dead nervous. What if he turned me down? What if he was disgusted by the idea? What if he didn't like me at all? After all, there were tons of fangirls at school he could have, much a lot better looking than I can ever hope to be.

'But none of them really know him like I do!' I thought confidently, smiled, and smoothed out my skirt.

"This is the day that I'm gonna ask him out, and if he refuses, it's his loss," I said aloud, as if this would make all my secret hopes come true. Yep, after months of waiting and gathering up my courage, Sora will ask out Matt, the rockstar, the rebel, the incredibly fine yet sweetheart of a digidestined.


	2. Preparing for the big day!

Hey readers! What's up? Thatnks for reviewing, orjust reading! I appreciate it all! Anyway, here is the most evil Sorato ever written! Sorry, let's just say I'm not a huge fan of Sorato... Anyway, on a happier note, I have it all written out and will probably be updating every other day. And don't think I'm neglecting Who are you? That's still in the works. Soon I'll have my very own Karato and Miyato out too. Sure, of _course_ I'm obsessed with Matt! Why do you think I have my name? Happy reading, Christmas, and knowing I don't own Digimon! Any flames will be used to smelt by broken necklace back together (sniffs)

Mrs. Ishida presents...

On the way here, I was going through what I would say to him. A car stopped next to me as I walked down the sidewalk. Blasting out of it was 'Why can't I?' by Liz Phair (Don't own that, but love it!) What a coincidence that as I was going to ask out Matt finally, the song perfectly fitting what I was going through was on. Weird.

At the place where the concert it (Sorry, can't remember where that was!)

"Hey Sora! SORA!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Matt running towards me. I knew I probably looked stupid, staring at him like I knew I was, but I really couldn't help myself. I mean, what's not to stare at? Awesome blonde hair, icy blue eyes that could probably literally pierce through you, and we can't forget that he's tall! God, I really have to act normally if I'm going to pull this off!

"Oh, hey Matt, what's up? Shouldn't you be rehearsing?" I asked, trying my best to not sound like one of his obsessed fan girls.

"Yeah, I guess, but I saw you out here and couldn't help but stop and say hi," he said sheepishly and grinned that dazzling smile of his. God, pull it together Sora! But really, he just looked so cute when he smiled like that!

"Oh," I replied stupidly. Now I can't even talk to him. Wonderful timing. His smile faded a little as if he expected me to talk to him more, but he said nothing. Then, after an uncomfortable moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"Hey, uh, Sora, I was wondering if maybe you'd..." he trailed off, and I held my breath. Is he asking me out?! God, I hope, I hope, I hope! He seemed kinda fidgety. "If maybe you'd like to... uhh..." again, he trailed off. Then, dully, he continued, "stop by my house and pick up your Christmas present sometime,"

My heart dropped, I was crushed, but I was trying not to show it.

"Sure Matt, that'd be fun," I replied sadly.

"Kay, then I'll see you later then," he said, sounding a little dissappointed, and walked away. I just stood there for a minute, thinking. Why was he so nervous? He was never nervous about concerts, in fact, he _loved_ concerts! And he'd never got nervous around any girl, unless that girl was June Motomiya, the creepy stalker sister of Davis. Hmm... oh well, I _really_ need to work on this so I can pull it off! Who knew asking a guy who you've like for ages out would be this hard? Especially if you've known him for forever?

So? Love it? Hate it? Please review! New Chappie should be out by Friday, Dec. 24th! Luv y'all, so please press the blue button that is just _calling_ your name! (I _know_ it is! Don't deny it!)


	3. Thank the lord for Mistletoe!

Hi! Thanks 4 the reviews! Anyway, just to make things interesting, who wants me to make them go on a date and stuff? Tell me what you think!

Me: Now children, all together now!

Kids: Mrs. Ishida does not own Digimon!

Me: Good job! How about some holiday cookies for all of you?

Mrs. Ishida presents...

I turned yet another corner, and saw him there tuning his guitar. I had to slap myself mentally to stop staring and get to it. I cleared my throat loudly, and he looked up. God, how will I be able to talk if he keeps smiling at me like that?!

"Hey Sor, what's up?" he asked, calling me by my old nickname that only my closest friends called me.

"Uh, nothing much... how about you?" I managed to get out.

"Nothing, just.. uhh... getting ready for the show," he replied.

"Well, uh, there's actually something I want to talk to you about..." I replied. The smile on his face vanished and was replaced by a more serious look. I hope he doesn't know what I'm about to ask him! I hope he doesn't find it revolting!

"You know, I was gonna say the same thing..." he said seriously.

"You go first," I said blushingly.

"No, I want to hear what you were gonna talk to me about," he said softly.

"Okay, well... you have to promise not to laugh at me," I said quietly. He smiled and walked over.

"Why would I laugh at you?" he said jokingly. I took a breath.

"Well, I was kinda wondering... if.. maybe... maybe you'd wanna go see a movie or something... or go to dinner... with me..." I said looking down at the ground. This is harder than it looks!

"Sora?" he said softly, making me look up into those gorgeous blue eyes. "I love to. In fact, I was going ot ask you the same thing earlier. I was just afraid you were going ot turn me down," he said, looking away. Awww... is he blushing?

"But Matt... why... you like me?" I asked quietly

"Well... yeah... I've actually liked you for a while... so will you?" he said. I giggled.

"Of course, or else why would I ask _you_?" he smiled.

"Good point,"

"'Kay, well, I'll let you get back to tuning then..." I said stupidly. Even though I just asked him out, I was still really nervous around him.

"Wait," he stopped me, and I turned around. Just as I did, he gave me a hug. I was a little surprised, but gladly hugged him back. Like I thought, I was the happiest girl alive. I was a little sad when he pulled away.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, still blushing like mad. Yet again, I giggled.

"It's okay, ya know. So a movie and then dinner on Saturday?" I asked.

"Sure," he said smirking. I smiled and again turned to leave. "Wait, you're not going to leave me now and miss out on Christmas tradition, are you?" he asked, faking a pout. I turned back around to see him grinning and pointing up to the ceiling. Hanging conveiniently just above our heads was some mistletoe. Aww, how cute! He actually wants to kiss me! I giggled, and stepped closer to him. He smirked once again, wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned forward. As he was, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and at long last our lips finally touched. It wasn't a hot and heavy or especially passionate kiss, more like a little 'lip' kiss, but it was definitely more than enough for me. Besides, it was my first, and who would have thought that it would have been from Matt? We pulled away, and I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Okay, now you can go, if you must," he said. Giggling again, I gave him a quick hug, and headed outside to bask in the glory of my newly found success.

Yuck! Iww, now I have ot go wash my hands from writing such a story! JK, but it was pretty hard for me, not being a Sorato fan and all. But at least I have my clarity and sanity,a lthough I lost that a long itme ago. Anyway, so tell me what you think I should do. Should this be the last installment of Double Fudge Cookie Love? Or should I continue? Decisions, decisions, decisions! Luv ya, Merry Christmas!


End file.
